Abducted
by MabelPinesFalls
Summary: When Mabel gets abducted and Dipper gives up on her, will Dipper and Mabel be split up forever? Rated M for drugs and alcohol use. (NO PINECEST, TWINCEST, OR MABELXROBBIE!)


Pushed down onto the cold hard ground, and clasped my hands onto the concrete and tried to stand up. The pain that had just lured me felt like a million knives stabbed into my back. Struggling to get up, i was pushed into the backseat of a white van.

Three months ago, i used to be the happiest girl. Full of smiles and joy, ive never experienced anything like this before. It came out of nowhere; one moment i was happily playing with my brother and the next moment- snap - i was abducted, taken to a run down, lonley place. No houses were around; there were no stores, no shops... we were completley in the middle of nowhere.

Turned into a slave, they beat me for amusement. I was used as a source of fun by the people who brought me here, and i cant imagine how many other kids have been brought here before me.

After being pulled out of the van and shoved into a dark room, the thoughts crept back. I was scared, but i wasnt as scared anymore. This was my life now. No one anywhere would be able to find me. I realized i couldnt fight back, and i had to keep that promise. Even if it meant no more fun, no more love... or no more Dipper. If i dared tried to escape we would both be killed, i knew that. I had to keep quiet and stay here, for the sake of Dipper.

I have tried to escape before, dont get me wrong. I failed all times. Suicide occured oftenly, but i couldnt bring myself to putting Dipper in that much depression- if there was any hope of him finding me. I missed him alot, and hes probably out there looking for me. I wish he wouldnt worry so much, it just brings pain to my heart. But after being through all that i have since ive been here, ive gained confidence, and a heart of a true warrior.

"Up, now." I pick my head up slowly and my eyes fluttered open. Staring into the dim light in front of me, i yawned. "wha-"

I was picked up and thrown out of the room. Looking around and waking up a bit more, i remembered where i was. My new home.

"Sit down." They deep voice re-assured me, and i slowly walked over to the beaten up couch and sat down. I hated mornings, it was the worst part of my day. I didnt wanna have to explain-

A hand pulled my jaw down, and pills were shoved into my mouth. Handfulls and handfulls of pills. After shoving water down my throat, the tight hand grip went loose.

Every morning i was forced to take pills. They offered me drugs, and even though i politley said no, i would be forced to take them Beer, wine, marijuana- it was all to much for me. But then i remember Dipper. For him.. for him...

"Out, now." The voice blurted out, obviously he was on drugs, like always. I knew what he meant though. It was that time again... Walking out into the living room, i sat against the wall and closed my eyes. A shuffling noise came from the kitchen, and out he came with a bat.

I sighed. That bat had so many blood stains all over it. But it wasnt the worst that happened to me, no. That was when he brought out the broken bottles.

It was time for my beating.

Holding the bat in the air, he smiled- and let out a chuckle. As i flenched my eyes closed, he swung, and the bat hit my cheeck as droplets of blood trickled down my face. Letting a tear slip out and turning around, he beat my back as i yelled in pain. Trying to keep my screams down, i knew the more i yelled the more i would be beat.

After my screaming died down, so did the bat. As i turned and watched the bat be put away, i quickly put on make-up anywhere necessary to hide the bruises and the scars. Next he was going out with his friends, then he would bring them back and more stuff would happen to me...

But as soon as he left, i knew i would have a little more freedom.

I wasnt aloud to go out in public, let alone leave the house. If someone saw me, the police would be called to tell my famiy of my return, Then would come the sob stories, the tears, the bruises would be revealed..

I had to stay put. Watching him leave out the door, i went into my little dark room and layed down. I didnt exactly hate it in there, it was a nice little place for me to think, for all those lonley thoughts to be. It was dark, so i didnt have to think about happy things like seeing the sun again. How i longed just to at least see a flower again.

I was getting ahead of myself. Laying on my back in the dark for the next couple of hours, i heard a door slam and the boasting of male laughter. I decided to wait into my room untill he came and got me, if i dared approach him i would be beaten again, It wasnt as bad in the morning, it happens everyday, and though it hurt, i was used to it, and i could deal with the pain.

Crouching back into the corner and wiping away my tears, the chain door that held my captivity swung open, and in came Robbie.

**Yyyyeaaa... I have this problem with starting a fanfic and never finishing it because it feels like to much work... im going try my VERY HARDEST to get this one up going and finished, I promise!**


End file.
